In The Moonlight
by thedeliverygod
Summary: He felt her hands at the top of his arms before he even met her eyes, "Can you stay…?" Hiyori stared up at him with an expression that seemed like it was a mix of determination and desperation, "At least just a little bit longer?" [A One-shot for the Noragami Big Bang 2k16]


_In the Moonlight_

"Yato."

He was on his way out, the window left wide open and a light breeze blowing into the room as he turned back to Hiyori. "Yeah?"

He felt her hands at the top of his arms before he even met her eyes, "Can you stay…?" Hiyori stared up at him with an expression that seemed like it was a mix of determination and desperation, "At least just a little bit longer?"

"Is everything okay?" He took his hands out of his pockets and he felt her hands slip a little bit lower.

"Everything's fine." She gave a small nod, looking down at her feet, "I just don't want you to go yet."

Yato blinked and watched her carefully, "Are you sure? You seem upset." She didn't answer, only moving her hands upward to his shoulders and taking a step closer to him. "Hiyori?" With only the moonlight coming in through the window to help him, he couldn't see her expression through the darkness of his own shadow. His hands hovered at her sides, unsure of whether or not she would be okay with him doing such a thing even if she _was_ upset.

"I'm just…" He finally heard her voice and he felt one of her hands move up to his forehead, brushing across his skin until she reached his cheek, causing his eyes to widen, "…doing something I've wanted to do for a while now." Yato froze and Hiyori immediately looked up, her eyes full of concern and her hands falling, "I-I'm so sorry! I can stop if you want—"

He was still lost in a daze until he felt her beginning to pull away. "No!" He answered loudly, lightly grabbing her hand as it left his cheek. Lifting her open palm back up to his face, he held his hand over hers and repeated softly, "No."

Hiyori made a small gasp as he pulled her back, staring up at him in surprise. Yato looked at her for only a moment before his eyes fell shut and he relaxed against her hand.

He heard her let out a shaky and nervous breath before he felt her other hand at the other side of his face. Her fingertips danced across his temple and through his hair, slowly making their way behind his ear and down his neck. Her other hand wandered downward as well, both finally returning to his shoulders with a light grip.

He blinked his eyes open again as her warmth left his cheek and he let his hand fall back to his side. Hiyori, however, laid her head down against his chest just as soon as he moved looked to her, and he once again couldn't see what she was thinking. "Are you sure you're okay?" He repeated.

"Mhm." She nodded against him.

Hesitantly, Yato reached out to wrap his arms around her middle. He barely touched her until he realized that she didn't seem mind in the slightest; that she seemed to actually _like_ it and leaned into his touch. When he tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer, he even heard her hum happily to herself.

He rested his head against hers and just stayed that way for a few minutes, listening to their breaths intermingling in the otherwise silent room. When he did pull away, Hiyori looked up and he could finally see her expression again as she locked her eyes with his. She was looking for an explanation as to why he moved.

He reached up and tapped the back of his hand against her cheek, "Can I?"

"Huh?" She blinked. Yato copied her, moving his hand into her hair. Catching on, she swallowed and nodded, "Oh, s-sure."

Though she had been the one to be so bold initially, all of her confidence seemed to fade as it was his turn to admire her. She had shut her eyes, but she looked much more nervous than relaxed. His light touches had made her breath hitch a few times, but she always bit her lip and tried her best to hide it.

It wasn't long until he pulled away, mumbling, "Sorry."

Hiyori furrowed her brow, confused once again, "Why?"

"You're uncomfortable." He took a step away, giving her space.

"I'm not." She shook her head adamantly and reattached herself to him by wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm really not."

Yato let his shoulders fall and he leaned in, unable to resist her, "So what was that, then?"

A smile played at her lips and she answered honestly, "Feeling too many things at once, I guess."

"Hmm." He hummed in thought, looking off.

"You don't feel that way…" She paused, unsure of what words to use, "About this?"

He looked back to her and gave a small smile, "No."

When Izanami had taken on her appearance and had approached him like Hiyori had now, he had felt nervous then. It looked like her, but everything felt off. And even though he never dreamed Hiyori herself would actually be this straightforward with him, it still felt completely different.

"I'm always comfortable when I'm with you." He explained, reaching up to push some stray hairs behind her ear, "Sometimes maybe too much. But I guess that's not such a bad thing since you're finally returning my advances." Her expression quickly turned into a tired stare and he let out a small laugh, "I'm just joking… Anyway, shouldn't I be going? Don't you need to go to sleep?"

"Maybe." She sighed, though her arms didn't budge from his neck.

He rested his hands on her waist again, teasing, "I'm trying to be a God of Fortune, remember? Right now you're trying to turn me into a bad influence."

Hiyori frowned for a moment before responding, "Well, I _am_ a human—and humans sin, so…" She trailed off somewhat mischievously.

"I'm not gonna kiss you tonight, Hiyori." She was left speechless and he easily shrugged her arms off.

"W-why not?"

He stopped as he was about halfway out the window, looking back to wink at her, "Cuz then you won't be able to sleep!"

Hiyori hurled a throw pillow in his direction, though it fell to the floor after barely hitting his boot as he leapt out.

" _Yato_!"


End file.
